For Kunzite's Birthday
by Moonlight Outsider
Summary: On Kunzite's birthday on Dec.30th, the ice king had seen something he shouldn't have seen... However, what he thought Zoisite were cheating on him was in fact a gift Zoisite prepared for him with the help of that woman! English version, hope you enjoy it


**For Kunzite's Birthday**

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

**The author's words:** This small piece of fiction was written for Kunzite's birthday—Dec.30th according to the settings online established by usage. Well, It's already one day's late, but whatever I had tried my best... and at least I finished the Chinese version of this fiction on Dec, 30th (time zone: GTM+8)~ Anyway, please forgive me for the delay~

The background of this fiction could be either the time of Golden Elysium or the time of Crystal Tokyo, both OK.

~Oo*oO~

**The story:**

For the whole morning, there was nobody dared to disturb Lord Kunzite. Although almost everyone had got used to that handsome but expressionless icy face, people could figure out that the highest-ranked general felt extremely bad in that day than usual—He was usually cold, but this time he's expression was almost freezing.

Endymion was confused, he wondered why Kunzite was acting so abnormal, not mention it was a special day for that first-ranked general. He asked Jadeite, but the hardworking blonde knew nothing more than Endymion, all he could do was to shake his head and show his ignorance of that in a fit and proper way.

When Endymion with his beloved Serenity turned to Nephrite, it seemed that Nephrite was keeping something in his mind. The auburn-haired man laughed forthrightly before poured two glassed of good wine for the royal lovebirds and invited them to have a taste. Yet, he didn't let out a single word about his fellow guardians.

As for Zoisite, Endymion hadn't seen him from the last evening. Finally he lost the curiosity on Kunzite's unusual mood, after all he cared much more about the motion of his beloved Serenity than that of his royal guardian as well as one of his best friend.

Kunzite paid no attention to those who are trying to keep a safe distance from him. He was called a glacier by people privately not only because of his silver hair, silver grey eyes and his usual pale cape. Actually, the highest-ranked general as well as the leader royal guardian Lord Kunzite was mostly famous for his unbreakable calm attitude and expression face in the whole kingdom.

If there were anything that could make him act as abnormal as he was, it could only be things about Zoisite.

No one knew that, but Kunzite himself knew that clearly. Zoisite, who was his submissive but also unruly student… Kunzite clenched his fists when recalled what he saw by accident a few hours ago in the morning.

Well, Kunzite was definitely not that unreasonable though he looked cold and merciless. He would not mind Zoisite's didn't stay with him last night if that boy really had something to do, nor would he force him.

Besides, he believed that Zoisite surely didn't forget the birthday of his beloved, since he was always that genius. Hence, if that boy didn't stay with him there must have some reasonable reasons.

However, what if the reason was to hide in somewhere under the shadow together with one of the constellations under Nephrite's command making a sneaking, stealthy, furtive conversation which was obviously underground…

Hadn't considered she was after all under the command of Nephrite instead of himself, Kunzite would like to throw that female spider into the space of chaos immediately.

The ice king thought he would never forgot that scene he saw in the morning, though it was only a short scene no more than a few seconds.

When passing by a corridor where usually few people tread by accident in the morning, Kunzite suddenly saw his beautiful lover talking in quite a low voice with Vega who was a constellation under Nephrite's command at the other end of the corridor.

The two in the corner obviously hadn't noticed Kunzite's being there watching and nearly mad. They just kept talking paying little attention to the surroundings. Vega even touched Zoisite's body with her hands and Zoisite… seemed to accept that rather willingly.

Zoisite was so sensitive a boy that he must would had sensed his teacher being nearby unless he was devoting his mind into something else. Kunzite knew his student well…perhaps too well. He thought bitterly.

And what was making Zoisite so devoted, Kunzite thought he had clearly seen that, if not too over clearly for him.

That woman's hands were approaching the buttons of Zoisite's uniform. The self-controlled ice king finally was able to fight back the boiling jealousy and keep his face stony, but he didn't notice a cold sneer escaped his throat when he turned back and left before the two noticed him.

"This is the most perfect stature I've ever seen." Vega was too concentrated her attention on what she was doing to realize the freezing gaze from Lord Kunzite. The praise from that lady made Zoisite blushed and smiled gently:"Thank you for saying so."

Seeing the boy being so polite and gentle, Vega couldn't help grinned:"It's nothing, Lord Zoisite. Actually, it's my honor to serve the most beautiful Zoisite-sama." Zoisite blushed even deeper when hearing that:"Please…keep it between you and me and don't tell anybody else."

"Hai, Zoisite-sama." Vega who was famous for her skilled technique in the kingdom bowed to Zoisite before added with a smile:"I'll be to your room at the time we had agreed on." With these words, Vega bent her knees to Zoisite before she left.

Zoisite even forgot to answer back. He re-buttoned the buttons of his uniform and ran back to his room before the burning red clouds ebbed from his face.

Evidently Kunzite didn't hear these words of his student and that woman. Yet, the single scene he had seen was enough to make his sight piercingly cold, which could freeze whatever creature that dared to meet his gaze to death.

Of course he would never let his sentiments visible, nor would he tell what he had seen to anyone else.

Even when facing the kind, friendly concerns from the confused Endymion and Serenity, Kunzite only gave the royal lovers a simple answer:"I'm OK, thank you for caring, your Highness."

"Then, whatever," After all Endymion is simple, he didn't bother to keep worrying about it since he didn't know the answer. He simply smiled brightly:"Just say happy birthday to you, Kunzite!" With these words he gave an epaulette stud to the silver-haired general.

The present from Endymion made Kunzite's expression softened for an instant. Although what he had seen in the morning was like a thorn stabbing in his heart, he managed to smile mildly while saying:"Thank you, your Highness."

In the afternoon Kunzite received the birthday presents from Nephrite and Jadeite. He kept himself acting calm, and showed his thanks to them in an appropriate and polite way, as if nothing wrong had ever happened.

However, what Kunzite didn't know was, Nephrite slapped Jadeite on his shoulder and said with a smirk:"Well, Jade, I guess Kunzite would enjoy the wonderful wine I gave him just now tonight!" Jadeite frowned to show his confusion. However Nephrite said nothing more but simply clapped with laughter and left a Jadeite who was still confused there. The blonde shook his head slightly and backed to his work soon.

It was in dust and that beautiful copper-haired lover with emerald eyes of Kunzite still hadn't appeared. The silver-haired man sat besides the working table and sighed.

As the highest military commander of the kingdom, Kunzite had received so many gifts that had covered his table, but he hadn't the mood even to give them a single glance, since none of them was from that certain one...

Well, perhaps…he shouldn't feel it so unforeseen. After all Zoisite is a boy...he's male and he would one day have affection on a female. Such thoughts made Kunzite feel a strong sense of panic mixed with a feeling of lose, which was a kind of feeling he had never tasted.

That boy was so beautiful and graceful, so talent and delicate…and he could easily win the love from whoever he wanted. Kunzite always thought it was the favor even the spoiling of the fate that allowed him to have Zoisite, but he had never imagined that one day Zoisite would leave him for someone else…

When a cluster of rose petals quietly appeared behind him, Kunzite was still staring at the gifts filled the space on his table with freezing sights. He sensed the energy stream immediately, and he knew who it was.

What he had seen in the morning again flashed back in Kunzite's mind. Without a single second's considered, Kunzite followed his urge and suddenly turned back grabbed the arm of the boy standing behind him.

However, when he turned back and saw his beloved, he was taken aback for an instant. It was no doubt Zoisite, yet he was not in his usual uniform but in a gorgeous…wedding dress. His copper curled hair hanged down loosely, and he was also wearing a wedding veil.

Had not noticed his smooth breast, Kunzite was sure that almost everyone would mistake him to an extremely pretty and gorgeous bride.

"Kunzite-sama, you make me…hurt." The gentle and soft voice took Kunzite's mind back to reality. He released Zoisite's arm almost subconsciously, but then he wrapped his beautiful lover round the waist and pulled him onto his lap:"Zoisite?"

Zoisite leaned against the warm embrace of his beloved teacher and submissively rubbed his delicate face on the strong shoulder of his lover before answered meekly in a smooth voice:"Kunzite-sama, it has been my wish for a long time that I could…marry you…like this…" Before he finished speaking his face began to burn:"It took me almost a whole night to design the dress, and I asked Nephrite's subordinate for help. I hope I could give you a surprise on such a special day…"

Before the Zoisite could continue, Kunzite uncover the veil and shut the speech off with a passionate kiss. He licked and sucked the rosy lips of the boy, and swallowed the rest of Zoisite's words.

When they had to break the kiss and apart for breath, Kunzite suddenly smirked:"Well, Zoisite, is it a birthday present to me?" Before got the answer he hands approached the ribbon of Zoisite's dress while he said:"Then would you mind if I start to unpack the present now?"

Zoisite blushed again while wrapping his arms around the shoulders of his lover and burying his face into that warm embrace before murmured with a seductive voice:"Happy birthday, Kunzite-sama."

~Oo*oO~

**The author's words again:** So, do you remember Vega? She's one of Nephrite's youma, and she made wonderful wedding dress in the episode 16 of the anime version~ ^^


End file.
